For You I Will
by Serenite1992
Summary: AU&OOC! Shizuru Fujino, a primary teacher, is engage to Reito Kanzaki, the CEO of Garderobe Industry and one of the richest men of the continent. Their wedding is set in seven months. Shizuru had everything she could ever wish for; a great job, friends, a perfect boyfriend and soon-to-be husband... Or she thought as she is kidnapped by a certain lone wolf who's after Reito's money.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the names or characters or the universe of Mai Hime/Otome. If I was the anime would have been about Shiznat as the principals' characters! **

**Author notes: Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction EVER! (WOUHOU!) I wrote this story about 1-2 years ago and I never published it because, well, I am not very confident with my ideas and my writing style! I also want to precise that English is NOT my primary language and I have difficulties to speak it so imagine writing it! However, I wanted to write it in English because I like that. So, it is really possible that mistakes are in the text! I tried to correct most of them, really because I know how annoying it is when you're reading a story with too many mistakes! So, if you like this story and want me to continue, I would gladly accept someone's help to pre-read my story and trying to fix it before I post-it so it will be more entertaining for you all!**

**Also, don't forget to review so I will know if I must continue to write Shiznat or stop and just read them instead!**

**Also, characters can be a little bit OOC and it's a AU (No super powers!)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Flashback_

_"thoughts"_

**Song lyrics **

* * *

_Ruby eyes met emerald ones with hesitation but, most of all, with guilt and sadness in them. The mouth of its owner shook with regrets as a pained expression quickly appeared on her porcelain face. Nevertheless, not a single word was said; only silence was filling all the room._

_Natsuki unconsciously hold her breath. Her heart, which was beating faster and faster as the minutes passed, was about to tear her rib cage apart. However, it wasn't the "thump thump" she kept hearing that was paralysing her but the hurt that was spreading through her whole body. Not a physical pain which go away when you cleaned it up. No... It was the pain of a broken heart, a pain leaving scars so deep even the best medicine can't heal. The blunette's palms were cover with sweats but she didn't try to dry them on her shirt. She didn't care. She didn't care at all as her attention was on the woman who was in front of her, just a couple of meters away from her. _

_"I... I'm sorry... But... I... I love... Someone else..." said the honey hair girl, breaking the silence, as a single tear made its way down her cheek._

_Culpability was clearly audible in her Kyoto accent._

_"Shi-Shizuru..." whispered Natsuki as her own eyes started to watered. This kind of pain was new to her and it was, by far, the worst she ever felt in her entire life. _

_"I... I tried... I tried so hard... But..." she had wanted to continue her explanation but a finger on her mouth prevented her from doing so._

_The eyes contact between the two girls was suddenly broken by the older girl as she closed her eyes and turned her head a little bit to the left. When she reopened them, she wasn't looking at green eyes anymore. Instead she was gazing into golden irises._

_"Reito..." said the chestnut haired girl as the boy slowly retracted his finger._

_"You do not have to explain yourself Shizuru. Just do what you want, what your heart tells you to do." he put his right hands on the said girl face as he spoke tenderly. _

_The woman immediately closed her eyes and pressed her cheek on the warm source._ _His touch was comforting but she couldn't help the feeling that was filling her heart right now. How could she receive so much love when she didn't deserve any at all ? After all, she was causing so much pain right now to a person who was dear to her... But she couldn't continue to ignore her feelings anymore. She already had sleepless nights thinking about her feelings, trying to find a way to make everyone happy but she knew it would not happen. Life wasn't as easy and as simple as this. She had to make a choice and here she was now... _

_Natsuki kept looking at the two from apart. Tears started to fall on her shirt but she didn't mind them. She didn't mind, for once in her life, that she was crying in a public place. For the first time, she didn't mind showing her weakness to the world. _

_A sob escape her lips as more tears fell down her cheeks and died on her shirt. The pain was unbearable yet she couldn't bring herself to turn and walk away. Why was there so much affection in the woman's eyes she loved when she was speaking to the boy in front of her ? Why did it have to end like this ? When did it turn out like this ? When everything got out of her control ? Why couldn't she be with the girl she loves so much, the girl she longs to hold every day/night, to protect, the girl she, willing to do everything just to see a smile on her face... The girl she wanted Kiss... Make love..._

_But Natsuki knew, they all knew how it would end from the beginning, when they first met in that black alley. They just all hoped it wouldn't happen. She tried so hard... So... Hard..._

_Reito cupped Shizuru's face in his hands and slowly bent down as he closed his eyes. Emerald pupil sadly kept looking at them as the red eyes goddess closed her own eyelids and waited as other tears followed her first one. The raven hair girl clenched her fists and tooth as she looked away. No... She wasn't strong enough to see the woman she would die for getting kissed on the lips by another one. _

_"Shizu...ru..." she whispered, shutting her eyes as hard as she could and trying to ease her heartache._

_At this moment, two hearts were reunited together as the third one was left alone and would suffer for the rest of its life. Never once will it love again..._

* * *

_. . ._

* * *

_[Six months ago...]_

_Beep!... Beep!... Beep!..._

"Humph... Five more minutes please..." Muttered a sleepy voice as its owner pressed the snooze button.

The silence filled the room once again. A content sigh escaped from the girl's lips as she comfortably lied back on her bed, under her three covers. She got her purple snake plush closer to her chest and put it between her two arms to make sure nobody would steal it from her. However, as she was about to fall in dreamlands again, her phone started to ring. The girl groaned and put her head under her pillow as she ignored the phone.

"Five more minutes I said. I just asked for _five_ more little minutes" she groaned desperately.

The answering machine activated itself.

"Bubuzuke ! Don't tell me you're still sleeping ! I know you're in your mouse –_That's "House" Haruka-chan- _ That exactly what I said Yukino! Answer bubuzuke or I'll come myself to get you out of your bet ! –_That's "bed" Haru_..." and the line went off.

"I guess my five minutes were too much to ask" muttered the sleepy head.

Shizuru just had the time to sit in her bed, her sheets sliding from her torso revealing her amethyst nightgown, that she heard her cell phone ringing. She hurriedly ran to her purse, hanging on her doorknob, but, before standing up, she took care to hold her plush snake carefully. The song "I knew" by _Slick shoes_ echoed in all her bedroom.

**_I won't forget those summer days hanging out with you  
Not a care in the whole world.  
The nervous tension wouldn't keep_**** -**

"_I really should tell Arika to stop putting random music as my ringtone."_

"Mushi-Mushi ?" yawned Shizuru as she put the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Shizuru winced at the loud voice.

_"I think I'm deaf now..."_

"Ara, Haruka-san what a pleasure to heard your voi-"

"Don't _Ara_ me bubuzuke ! Did you look at the time ? You're supposed to beat Reito in thirty minutes at the restaurant Kagustuchi!"

"Didn't Haruka-san means _meet_ instead of _beat_ ?"

"That what I said ! Now stop goofing around and get ready because if you're late to meet him, that also means you'll be late for our reunion! And today you can't be late because we are suppose to meet Miss Maria, the headmistress!" than the line went off.

Shizuru closed her cell phone and sighed.

"Now I need to get ready or Reito will have to wait for me again and I don't want to make the second love of my life wait."

Then the red eye woman lifted the plush proudly in the air.

"Because my first love will always be you my little Kiyohime !" then she kissed the top of the snake's head, a plush her parents gave her many years ago before they died in a car accident.

The woman looked at the clock next to her.

"Ara, ara, I really need to get ready. Thank you Haruka-san, maybe I will make it on time today."

After she took a quick shower, brushed her tooth and dressed herself with a red sleeveless t-shirt and a tight pair of jeans, accompanied with long black boots, she carefully locked the door of the little apartment her salary as a primary teacher could afford and head down to the entrance. As she was about to leave, an old woman with a stern face accosted her.

"Fujino !"

"_Oh Crap!_"

Shizuru put a fake smile on her face and turned around.

"Hello Miss Ohara! You know, for the rent, I promise I will pay you when I will receive my next-"

"No, someone had already paid for your rent."

"What ?" Surprise could clearly be seen on her porcelain face.

"Yes, you are really lucky to have this man in your life. What would have happened to you if he wasn't there." The old woman reproached her.

"Y-Yes, I'm really lucky indeed. Well, if you can excuse me now" said the younger woman, her fake smile still on her face.

Then Shizuru got out of the old building.

"_Reito, I have already told you not to pay for me. I want to prove you that I'm not engaged with you because you have money. However, how can I possibly show you I'm worth it if you always came and rescued me ?_" sighed Shizuru as she breathed the fresh air and a smile make its way to her pink lips. "_I'm so lucky to have you in my life". _

As she was slowly walking down the street, she, or rather her beauty and body, caught the attention of many men. One of them even missed by little to get bump by a car. Fortunately, he didn't. Yes, Shizuru was a beautiful girl with her long and curled chestnut hair and her red eyes. Her body, neither to thin nor too fat, was showing perfect curved at the right places and it rarely goes unnoticed by male gender. At first sight she was able to hypnotize whoever she wanted and she had the power to get what she wanted whenever she wanted it. She was often declining invitations from other men who were hitting on her. After all, she was already engaged to the man of her life; Reito. She didn't need anything more. She loved him with all her heart and nobody would ever replace him.

Before she entered the restaurant, she glanced at her watch to see what time it was. Her face tensed in a grimace when she saw she was ten minutes late. Well, she couldn't help it ! Her apartment was thirty minutes of walk from there. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and entered the building. The first thing she noticed was the good smell of muffins and coffee.

Shizuru discretely glanced through the area, hoping to catch a glimpse her boyfriend. As she was doing it, she ignored the man who was sending her kisses and was winking at her.

"_Jerk"_

Suddenly, an arm surrounded her size while a cup with tea appeared under the eyes. She relaxed the moment her back felt the body behind her and a certain smell of fresh mint filled her nostrils. She recognized him immediately.

"Hello sleepy beauty." Whispered a gentle voice in her right ear.

A pair of lips posted themselves on her neck. A shiver passed through her entire body and she felt weak for a moment.

"Reito!" she turned around and put her arms around his neck with a loving gaze.

However, anger took over her and she let her arms fell, not holding the handsome man anymore.

"Reito, how many times did I told you not to pay for my rent? I can take care of myself you know."

A smile crossed the face her boyfriend as he saw her pouted.

"Yes I'm sure you can take care of yourself, love. But you know how I'll do anything for you."

Shizuru felt her heart melt and she lightly sigh as she fell in love with him all over again. How in the world did her life got so good ? Reito really was the best thing which came into her life. Unconsciously, she touched the ring he gave her four months ago when he proposed to her.

"And, I'm sorry for being late... again." Apologized the woman with puppy eyes.

"It's ok, Honey. I am ready to wait hours and days just to see you. I really don't mind."

"I love you" she whispered with love.

Tenderly, he placed a bang of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too"

Shizuru couldn't take it anymore, she kissed him. Even after all those years together, it still amazed Shizuru how a simple kiss could still give her so many butterflies in her stomach. Smiling through the kiss, the man responded immediately but were interrupted by an ungracefully growl. A blush appears on the crimson eye goddess' cheeks as she retracted herself a bit.

"Can we eat ? I woke up a little bit late so I have not eaten yet"

"Yes, we will have our breakfast soon but not here. I have a surprise for you my love."

Her red eyes shined with anticipation.

"Ara ! What do you have in mind ?"

"Ah ! You'll see."

A cute pout appeared on her face again and Reito laugh at this.

"I will not say anything even if you look at me like that."

"Ikezu" and the girl turned her head to the side.

The man took this opportunity to kiss her on the cheek.

"Now take this or it will get cold" he said as he gently landed her the tea.

"Hum, _Jungle en Folie __**(1)**_ tea, my favourite" said the tea addict as she sniffed the substance in the cup in her hands.

"My lady, the limousine should be here by now" he offered her his arm.

"Thank you gentleman" she took it.

Together they exited the restaurant. Outside, a limousine was, indeed, waiting for them. Reito opened the door for her so she would get inside. Not long after, he took a seat next to her.

"Hi Manolo, you know where you have to go please." Politely said the young man to his driver.

The black window separating Reito and his girlfriend from the conductor got down and they saw black sunglasses looking at them trough the retro visor.

"I'm sorry Sir, but Mister Manolo took a day off because he wasn't feeling well this morning. He called me to replace him a few hours ago." answered a feminine voice.

Through the retro visor, they both saw green eyes looking back at them as the person took the sunglasses off.

"Is that so? Why didn't he call me to tell me?" wondered Reito before shocking slowly his head with a smile "Well, excuse me but what is your name?"

"Call me Juliet Sir."

"Then Juliet, you know where you have to go"

"Sure. We will be there in the blink of an eye Sir."

The engine was taken to life and the limousine started to move. Reito turned his attention to his love. He took her hand in his and looked at her with pure love, affection and honesty.

"Shizuru, I know the wedding is scheduled in seven months, but I want to be sure that this is what you really want. We can still cancel it now."

"No ! Why would I want to cancel it?"

"I just want you to be ready. I want you to know that I don't mind if you want to wait more. The most important thing for me is you happiness. Your happiness and that beautiful smile of yours is what matter the most for me."

Shizuru's eyes started to water as many emotions passed through her. A real smile traced her lips. How could someone be this gentle? She didn't deserve him. She thanked god for the nth time to have met Reito at Kagustuchi four years ago. Without any warning, she jumped on him and kissed him fully on the mouth.

"No, no, I want it... I love you Reito... More than anything... And... I want to marry you. I want to be yours... Only... I want to become a Kanzaki." She said between kisses.

Smiling like there was no tomorrow, Reito took Shizuru by the waist and exchanged their places so he was now on top.

"I love you" and he kissed her.

Shizuru was starting to feel very hot as she put her hands under his shirt. Happily, she felt his developed muscles on his stomach. His workout sessions were doing a great job. For his part, Reito was starting to lift her own shirt as his mouth was traveling along her jaw line. However, they both stopped abruptly when the car immobilized itself.

"We are already there ?" panted a blushed Shizuru as she sit next to him and adjusted her shirt.

Reito frowned a little.

"If I remember correctly, the place is at least at ten more minutes" The man looked at his watch then around himself, suspiciously.

Then he turned to the driver and pressed the button to lower the dark glass separating them.

"Excuse me Miss Juliet..." but he interrupted himself as he discovered that she wasn't there anymore.

"Miss Julia ?" whispered an insecure Shizuru.

Just as Reito was about to speak, a baseball bat destroyed the back window of the car. Screaming, Shizuru hide herself behind her boyfriend who immediately put his arms around her slime body. Soon, another window was broken, then another one. Reito tried to protect Shizuru as himself was scared as the bats continued to break the limousine.

"Reito ! I'm scared !"

Thinking rapidly, the man with black hair pushed Shizuru in front of the car and opened the door lightly with the edge of his fingers.

"Run while they are at the backside of the car!" he screamed over the noise.

"Reito!"

"Don't worry, just RUN!"

Looking behind her for one last time, she saw the man of her life smile at her as he kicked the intruder who tried to enter the car in the face. A feminine moan of pain was heard. Even if the brunette didn't want to leave him, she knew that she had to. If she stayed here, she will be more trouble than anything because Reito will try to protect her instead of himself. She needed to get help!

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door and jumped out of the car, running as fast as she could. She cursed herself to have boots on instead of running shoes. A tear slide down her cheek as she heard Reito groaned out in pain as he got hit in the stomach.

"_Don't look Shizuru... Reito wants you to run! Whatever happens... Just... Don't_..."

"AHHHHH!"

"REITO!" Screamed the brunette as she turned around and disobeyed his future husband. It was just too much for her to hear her man screaming in agony like that.

She put a hand on her mouth as Reito got tackle down by two intruders. Blood could be seen on his right cheek. The black haired boy looked into her eyes.

"_RUN!_" were they saying.

However, before she could move, fingers found their way through her hair and pulled her head back. Pain shot through her body as she was forced to kneel down.

"Look who we got here."

"_This voice... I heard it before..._"

She tried to look at her aggressor but the grip on her hair was too strong.

"What do you think you are doing stupid girl"

"_I get it! That female girl is..."_

"Juliet!" She whispered through her tooth.

Green eyes came into her vision but the rest of the intruder's face was hidden behind black clothes. Some red hairs were visible near her left eye.

"How did you...?" started the aggressor named Juliet, surprised. "Well, well, well... Maybe you are not as stupid as I thought you were."

Just as Shizuru was about to speak, a voice stopped her.

"Well done Juliet, you got the girl."

The voice was strong and confidante. It also send chill through her back. However, it was far from being a chill of pleasure; it was a chill of fear instead. The intruder named "Juliet" got Shizuru up on her foot by lifting her hair, which earned whimpers from the brunette, and made a thumb up to her accomplice.

"Yep boss !"

"Don't let her slip away" replied the "boss" without looking at them. Instead, she was facing the Kanzaki boy.

"Don't worry, she won't be able to move her beautiful little ass from here" replied Juliet as she tightened her grip on the girl's hair. To prove her point, she use her other hand to twisted Shizuru's left hand behind her back painfully, earning a cry from her captive.

Tears were falling on the brunette's face and this cause Juliet to roll her eyes, annoyed.

"You're pathetic..."

Not too far away from them, the one who was called "Boss" walked up to Reito, who was kept on both his knees by two figures, covered in black cloths from head to toes. They were holding him on place by his shoulders. As the person arrived at the boy's side, it took his chin in its right hand and lifted up his head to make an eyes contact. Lemon irises met brutal emerald ones. The form of a smirk could be seen behind the black cotton of the cagoule of the attacker.

"You look better in the magazines M. Kanzaki. Must be the power of Photoshop..."

"What do you want from me ?" spited the boy in pain and in anger. _ "How dare they touch Shizuru like that!"_

"You ?"

The figure laughed. The laugh was sweet and stern at the same time but, most of all, it was feminine. Before Reito could say anything else, he was punched in the stomach by the one who just spoke. All the air left his lung. "_Damn, even if she's a girl, she punched hard_." However, he was surely not going to showed her that it hurt him.

"First of all, stop thinking that you are the center of the world. When did I said that I wanted something from you?" pointed the boss arrogantly.

Another punch follow the first and, if it was not from the two black figured holding him, Reito would have fell flat on his stomach.

"Secondly, I hate it when people are disrespectful toward me. Show respect !" another punch follow.

Juliet giggled when she heard Shizuru scream as she saw the beaten man.

"Now now now... Where were we again?" Said black figure as she put one finger to her chin in a thinking position.

"Ahh! Yes ! Well, you were right after all when you said that we wanted something from you." Said the villain as she shrugged with disinterest. "However, as I know you are an intelligent man, I don't think I need to tell you what we want neh _Richy Boy, _aka the CEO of the Garderobe Industry?"

"You'll never get anything from me! And certainly not my money you bastards!"

An angry look took its place in the emerald eyes as its owner kneeled itself right in front of him. Their noses were barely touching.

"What ? I don't think I heard you right. Can you repeat please?"

As the girl finished her sentence, she stood up and a knee was brought to Reito's face.

"I am waiting for you to repeat" said an impatient voice as the grip on Reito's shoulders tightened painfully.

"Why would I do that for you?" Muttered the boy as best as he could; his jaw was hurting like hell.

Before the attacker could answer with another punch, a ring tone was heard in the alley.

**_I won't forget those summer days hanging out with you_**

The song seemed to distract Juliet because she loosened her grip slightly as she bent her head down to look at the back pocket of Shizuru's jeans. This was enough for Shizuru to elbow her as hard as she could in the ribs with her free arm. She heard Juliet screamed in pain as her hairs were suddenly completely free. Without a second thought, she started running in the opposite direction and, at the same time, she was reaching for her cell phone in her back pocket.

**_Not a care in the whole world_**

Quickly, she read "Haruka-san" and, as she was about to answer, she felt something sharp cut her dorsal face of the hand, making her drop the cell phone. The cell make a loud sound as it hit the cold ground but it still continue vibrating. A "_Cling!"_ showed a sharp knife falling on the ground with Shizuru's blood on it as Juliet had a cat smile on her face and three other knives between her digits.

**_The nervous tension wouldn't keep me from your side_**

Breathing really fast, due to her sprint and her stress, the Kyoto girl started to reach for the electronic machine with shaky hands. However, as she was about to get it, another hand grabbed it faster than her. With all the adrenalin in her body, Shizuru jumped on the person next to her before seeing who it was, tackling him/her on the ground. She struggled to get the phone back but the other one wasn't going to let her get it that easily.

**_I knew that this time I had to get it just right_**

During her fight with the other form, which was a girl from the curved of its body, Shizuru managed to grab the cagoule from its face and tore it apart when her attacker pushed her back with her foot. Shizuru's back roughly made contact with the ground as their position changed and she was now under. At that moment, long strays of midnight hair dropped near her face as the other girl got on top of her was halting from her sprint and anger as well. Their noses were touching and Shizuru unconsciously breathe sharply. Emerald met crimson for the first time. Emeralds whined in surprise as she understood that her face was exposed. "_Shit" _This wasn't part of the plan. No one said a word, only the song on the phone, in the hand of the blue haired girl, was breaking the silence.

**_I saw you and I knew, _**

**_That you were the one for me_**

**_I saw you and I knew-_**

"_Beep! _Hello, this is Shizuru Fujino! Kanina but I am busy right now, so leave me a message and I will call you back as soon as I can! Ookini! _Beep!_"

* * *

End of chapter one

(1) That's the name of a tea my friend gave me, it's really good! J

I hope you like it and don't hesitate to review this story please it is my remuneration on ;) for all the time it takes me to write this story.

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the names or characters or the universe of Mai Hime/Otome. If I was, the anime would have been about Shiznat all the way! **

Author notes: Welcome back everybody! First of all, THANK YOU for your reviews! I was REALLY happy when I saw that people actually like my story. I was so proud of myself. Thanks again and do not forget to review please; it encourage me to write sooner the next chapter! J

Ahh and one more thing, many people asked me if Shizuru was going to choose Reito over Natsuki or vice versa... Well, continue reading my story and you'll find out! I won't give away THE element of the story which is creating most of the suspense hehe!

Finally, sorry for the long wait... But at the end of May I discovered that my girlfriend since 4 years (almost 5 years...) was cheating on me with a fucking 32 years-old woman at her job [i'm 21 and she's 24...]... So my inspiration was, and still is, down for the moment... And my mood is really down... But your reviews bring joy in my life! I'll try to update more often from now on.

* * *

**Back to the story**

* * *

Reito flinched when ice was applied on his swollen cheek. He closed his eyes, trying to think and to concentrate on all the things that happened in the last hour. In the small room where he was now, only the _"Tic, Toc"_ of the clock on the wall next to him could be heard. The black haired man was sitting on a couch, one elbow on his knee to support himself as the other one was holding the bag with ice on his face.

"Shizuru..." whispered the man.

* * *

_"Why would I do that for you?" spat the boy as best as he could; his jaw was hurting like hell._

_ Reito immediately saw the furious gleam taking place in the emerald irises of the woman called "boss". Obviously, she didn't take "no" as an answer and she certainly suffer from anger management, he thought... Golden irises stared defiantly at the pool of green right in front of him. His aggressor took one step in his direction and clenched her fists. Reito knew what was coming next as he prepared himself for the incoming pain. Nevertheless, he will never let her know how much he was suffering from her punches. He will never give that satisfaction to that stupid woman. _

_ Reito glanced discreetly at his limousine and saw a blue light flashing near the retro visor. A wave of relief passed through his body at that sight. Yeah... Soon there will be police officers who will arrive, thankfully to the GPS in the vehicle. When Reito became the CEO of Garderobe Industry, he knew people would try things like that, so he hired policemen to constantly watch his traveling and to call if anything seemed suspicious. The blue light was, indeed, the calls from these policemen and, as nobody was answering, they will send cars to find him. All he needed to do was to make their little encounter last longer. That's why he will endure these punches and continue to defy the "boss". Moreover, nobody was paying attention to Shizuru, so she was out of danger for the moment. The one in real danger was him and he didn't care as long as the beautiful Kyoto girl was kept apart. _

_ Nevertheless, because nothing ever goes as planned, before the attacker could hit him once more with another punch in his face, a ring tone was heard in the alley._

**_I won't forget those summer days hanging out with you_**

****_That's when everything seemed to move painfully slowly in the eyes of the handsome man. Reito's eyes widened as the person in front of him slowly turned around to face the love of his life. _

_"SHIT" was all the boy could think at that moment. _

_Two whimpers were then heard; the first one was from the person holding Shizuru as she was hit in the ribs by the brunette. The second one, which came not long after, was from the love of his life as her hand got cut by a knife thrown by one of the aggressors. Anger took over him as Shizuru cried in pain. A "Thud" was heard as the object Shizuru was holding, which seemed to be a cellular, fell on the hard ground. That's also when Reito recognized the silhouette of the "boss" running after the crimson eyes goddess. Ignoring his pain, he tried to stand up and to push the people maintaining his shoulders in place. However, before he could do anything, his face met the cold and dusty ground. "Damn..." He couldn't see what was happening anymore... _

_"Let me go!" he growled as he struggled to get free._

_A laugh was his only answer._

_"As if we would do that!" came another feminine replied from a person now on his back with one knee on his spine to prevent him from doing whatever he had in mind._

_All Reito could do was to hear his soon-to-be wife screamed and battled with the one who kept punching him not long ago._

_"SHIZURU!" _

_A hand pushed his face harder on the ground and obliged him to close his eyes. _

_"Guys, we must get out of here! His limousine got a snitch!" screamed the third intruders and, then, footsteps could be heard around him._

_"Fuck! Juliet, why didn't you tell us!"_

_"How the fuck was I supposed to know!?"_

_"You were the one in the car!"_

_"Sorry but I didn't take my sweet time reading the fucking manual of the car or gently asking the driver before I got rid of him" snapped Julia, clearly annoyed._

_"Shut up you two! Hallard dispose of him now!"_

_Not long after these words were said, Reito felt something penetrating the left side of his neck. Hek, that was hurting like hell! He tried to get rid of it but it was in vain as some liquid was push inside his body. The handsome man then started to feel dizzy and the weight on his back slowly disappeared. Another scream, sending chill through his whole body, was heard and, as Reito tried to lift his head, he caught a glimpse of Shizuru unconscious body falling in the arm of a person with long blue hair. His vision became trouble as a hand lifted his head painfully and a voice was partially heard near his ear._

_"Keep this cell phone with you and answer it if you want to get your chick back...__**Alive**__... And do not tell the police or..." a knife was brought roughly into the floor, only a few inches near his eyes "that knife will cut her cute flesh painfully slowly...And I'll make sure she'll scream so loud, you will be able to hear her from wherever you'll be..."_

_A last kick was brought to his face as darkness covered his vision._

* * *

"Shizu…ru..."

Anger reflected in his irises as Reito threw his bag of ice into the wall facing him. He put his head in his hands, repeating his girlfriend's name over and over again_. "Why did this happen to me... To her... Shizuru..."_ Suddenly, a sheet was put around his shoulder as someone sat in the chair in front him and a second person did the same thing on the armchair.

"Don't worry Reito, we'll find her." Said the first one as he bent forward.

"But you need to tell us _everything_" continued the other, "We can't help you if you don't".

Slowly lifting his head, he looked at the two persons patiently waiting for an answer. The second one who spoke was the one sitting on the armchair with his arms crossed over his chest. He had spiky black hair and green eyes full of concern. His body, with fully developed muscles [making many girls squealed when they saw him], and his scar with the shape of a cross just below his left eye, were giving him an intimidating look. He was dressed in a police uniform, without any wrinkle, and the name "Takeda Masashi" was cleanly written on his tag.

"Reito, I know it's difficult but you _must_ tell us everything you remember." Said the other one.

Brown eyes were looking at him with sadness. "Tate Yuichi" was written on his tag on the left side of his uniform. The man was also well shaped but less than Takeda. Tate nervously put his hand in his brown hair as silenced was his only answer. The look of emptiness inside these golden irises was kind of disturbing. Never once in their lives did these two men ever saw their friend like that. Nevertheless, they all knew how much Reito was in love with Shizuru and her kidnapping was also affecting them because she was their friend too.

"Well" sighed Tate as he knew he would get nothing from the black haired man in front of him. "_Post-traumatic symptoms.."_

Tate got up from the couch and stretched his sore arms.

"Let's go Takeda, we must go"

"But—" A glare from the other guy shut his mouth as he looked down on the floor.

"Call us if there's anything we can do Reito..."

Tate left the room then clenched his fists and teeth, rage burning inside his body. "_I'll make you pay for this whoever you are!_"

Takeda put a hand on Reito's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I'll find her Reito... I promise... Even if I have to look days and nights for her without sleeping..."

His friend didn't move a bit as he continued to fix the wall in front of him. He was like an empty shell since these people stole his only pearl that morning.

"Don't forget I'm here for ya buddy..."

Reito then heard footsteps getting farther and farther before a door was opened and closed. Silence once more filled the room as the lonely boy kept his gaze on the wall. Reito closed his eyes and clenched his fist. When he reopened them, rage was emanating from them as he punched the poor couch with all his strength.

"_I'll find them and I'll kill them all! They'll regret the day they touched you Shizuru! Hang on... I'll bring you back to me!"_

He will make them pay...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Shizuru started to regain consciousness but everything was still fuzzy around her. Voices could be heard near her and her body was bouncing as if she was... _In a car?_...

"You... Idiot... Mutt..." were the only words she was able to discern as she was still disoriented.

Damn, her head was hurting like hell! "_Where am I?" _And why was it so hot in here? The red eyes goddess opened one eye to see where she was... "_What?!"_.. She blinked repeatedly to adjust her eyes but everything around her was still dark. That's when she felt it, a tissue on her head, preventing her from seeing and hearing everything that was said by the other passengers of the car. Panicking, Shizuru tried to use her hands to get rid of it but she couldn't because they were tied together in her back. Some flashback also came back to her, reminding her of what happened before she lost consciousness. Her eyes widened, terrified.

"_Kami sama [God]...Tasukete [Help me]..." _was all she could think as she started to stirred.

_"_Well next time _YOU_ should take my place and stole the car if you're so good, _smartass_"

"Hey don't speak to Chie like that Yuuki!" snapped a high pitched voice.

"Wooah, calm down Aoi... Jezz, Harada, call back your kitten before it bites me!"

"Hey! I'm not a kitten!"

"_Meow_"

"Oye! Will you shut up already you three!"

Silence immediately filled the car.

"Speaking of kitten, looks like the other one is waking up." Shizuru immediately recognized the voice of Juliet as spoke near her body to poke her in the side.

A whimper was heard, earning laughs in response.

"We're here" someone said as the car stopped abruptly, causing Shizuru to rudely hit her head on the passenger door.

Tears started to fall down the victim cheeks' as she was roughly picked up and carried on someone's shoulders. Her heartbeat suddenly increased. What did these people want from her? Why did they kidnap her? Will they kill her? Will they... rape her? Shizuru gulped. However, before she could continue imagining other scenarios; she was thrown on the ground. Her tied hands prevented her from weakening the impact of the fall so her butt, then the back of her head, hit the cold floor.

_"Stop making me hit my head..." _

"Hey mutt, you could have put her down, at least, instead of throwing her like that... I know it's natural for you to be stupid but, even if she's our hostage, she's still a woman..." Said one of them as if she had heard Shizuru's thoughts.

"Since when did you become such a softie spider face?"

"Don't forget we need her intact or we'll never get what we want from Kanzaki... Baka [idiot]."

"Juliet is right Kruger!"

"Correction; Juliet is _always_ right mutt" sang Juliet to annoy the one named Kruger.

"Tsk, whatever... Hallard, get that bag off her face, now!"

"Hai boss!" immediately replied Hallard as the bag over Shizuru's face was thrown away.

Fresh air finally touched her porcelain face and filled her lungs once again. At first, Shizuru had to close her eyes because of the sudden light blinding her. Whistles were heard as everybody took their time to examine her closely, admiring her beauty and, most of all, her body. The brunette, still with her eyes closed, lowered her head, feeling scared and humiliated at the same time, feeling as if she was some kind of animal in a circus. She couldn't even shield herself with her arms since they were stuck in her back. She then felt someone kneeling in front of her before her chin got taken by hands to lift her head up.

"Not bad, not bad... You're sexier than I remembered _Shi-zu-ru_" the person pronounced slowly each syllable of her name in a mocking voice.

At the sound of Juliet's voice, Shizuru opened her eyes so everyone could admire her teary red eyes. The limes irises before her widened slightly as it stared back at hers. _"Damn... Those eyes..." _Juliet suddenly felt uneasy. She couldn't put her finger on what exactly was so captivating about her eyes; its uncommon color or the fact they seemed to look right through her soul. The tears, still falling on her cheeks and dying on her gorgeous lips, were making her eyes shining even more. It was like Juliet was staring at the two most beautiful rubies she had ever seen in her whole life... And Juliet had seen and stole MANY kind of jewels in her life... She restrained herself from continuing her mockery.

Shizuru took this opportunity to check out the girl in front of her. She looked younger than her... Maybe by two or three years? Her red hairs were reaching her shoulders in front and her shoulders blades in her back. Her limes eyes were shining brightly as it was staring at her own eyes. Juliet's mouth was open, as if she was about to speak but stopped at the last minute.

A girl with black and greyish short hair and brown eyes took out her cell phone and took a picture of her with it. She was approximately the same height as Shizuru and she looked the same age as well. The girl examined the picture through her little glasses and a charming smile showed itself on her mouth.

"My, my... What a beauty..." was all she said.

In her other hand, she was holding what looked the bag that was covering Shizuru's face a moment ago.

"_She must be Hallard..."_ thought the brunette restraining other tears to fall down. She will not cry in front of these people.

A smack was heard as another brunette with long hair and blue eyes hit Hallard hard behind her head. The girl, a little smaller than Hallard, showed her fist near the nose of the flirting woman.

"Hide your freaking flirting smile or you'll sleep alone tonight Hallard!"

This causes the greyish haired girl to close her phone rapidly, after she had secretly saved the picture, and begged for forgiveness.

"Haaaa... But you know you are the most beautiful woman in this world, sweetheart! You're a real goddess! So please! I don't want to sleep in the same room as Juliet again!"

"What the fuck Hallard!" snapped Juliet as she let go of Shizuru to stand up and face Hallard.

"She snores so loud I couldn't sleep at all yesterday!" continued Hallard without listening to Juliet.

"Fuck you! Next time you are kicked out of your room don't come to me."

"_Who are these... People? Have they forgotten about me?_"

Inspecting her surrounding, she saw an open door to her left. Making sure the three other one were too occupied insulting each other to see her [Hallard begging her girlfriend and Juliet screaming after Hallard], she slowly took off her boots and stood on her barefoot. The cold floor sent shiver through her spine but that didn't stop her from her escaping plan. The boots would have made too much noise if she had kept them. Crouching down, she silently move backward, her eyes constantly fixated on her three aggressors. An opening like that might not happen again... All she had to do was to make it through the door and to run as fast as she could to find help. Reito will then come and saved her.

"_That's it Fujino... Slowly... Nice and Swee -"_

Her thoughts were interrupted as her back collided with something hard and warm at the same time.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" snapped a husky voice near her left ear.

Shizuru froze. Painfully slowly, she turned around to see the person standing behind her. For the second time that day, ruby eyes met emerald one. "_What beautiful eyes_" this thought ran in both of their head at the same time. However, Shizuru backed away, suddenly afraid. For God's sake, she had been caught trying to escape! The other woman started to walk toward her at the same speed as she was walking backward. Using just one hand, the woman with green eyes pushed the chestnut haired girl's shoulder as a foot behind her leg made her lost her balance. For the nth time that day Shizuru met the cold floor. Wincing in pain, the brunette looked up as her vision started to become fuzzy by her new tears.

Long black, almost midnight blue, hair tied up in a ponytail, a body in pretty good shape with all the curves at the right place... The woman was still wearing the black coat and tight black pants from the time she attacked them... But what was the most captivating element about her were still her eyes. Shizuru was hypnotized by them... They were so alive... They were so beautiful and shining with... "_Oh no"..._ Rage... The same look she was giving Reito as she was punching him again and again in that alley.

Sensing the fear in the brunette made the emerald's eyes girl smiled menacingly as she got her pocket knife in her right hand. Her smile widened when Shizuru looked at the blade with trembling eyes. The crazy woman was slowly making her way toward her, appreciating each second of terror in her captive.

"I'll repeat myself... Where the hell do you think you're going stupid whore ?"

No response... Shizuru was now shaking with her whole body as she was crawling backward as best as she could with her hands still in her back... "_That woman... She's crazy..." _

_"_Now I'll make you understand why you shouldn't have tried to escape..."

Ok...Now she was in REAL troubles. Her aggressor reached her before straddling her. With her free hand, she was maintaining the red eyes goddess to prevent her from getting away as her other hand was pointing the knife near her captive's face. Shizuru's eyes widened as the woman before her lift the knife in the air, it edge pointing toward her. With her hands still tied in her back and the weight on her stomach, the Kyoto girl wasn't able to free herself even if she was struggling. Her heartbeats were accelerating as adrenalin was rapidly flowing inside her entire body. Her breathes were becoming faster and faster.

"_Reito..."_

She imagined the handsome man smiling at her as he was happily calling her name. His golden eyes were so beautiful... So full of life and love... She loved him so much...

_"Reito, tasukete... Reito..."_

"Bye bye"

The blade then came really fast toward her. Shizuru closed her eyes as her shriek resounded in all the room, stopping the others three from their intense discussion.

"TASUKETE!"

TBC...


End file.
